


truth or dare

by AmeTheIdiot



Series: Fluff Oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeTheIdiot/pseuds/AmeTheIdiot
Summary: dan, phil, and other friends play truth or dare





	truth or dare

“so, phil.  truth or dare?”  i smile, leaning forward slightly.

 

“umm, truth.  yeah.” he smiles softly.  “that sounds good. ask me a truth, danny.”

 

we were all pretty drunk at this point - louise had put together a party for a bunch of the youtubers - anyone she recognized was allowed in, as long as she had talked to them, which is weird, meaning there was about a hundred people there.  i don’t really know a few of the faces that are in the circle we’re in, but phil’s sitting on my right, then chris, then a girl i can almost recognize… but not quite. she’s probably a smaller youtuber. on my left sits louise, then three more people i don’t know.  between the unknown girl and the three people, sits joe sugg and his sister, zoe sugg. this game had been going on for a couple minutes, and so far everyone has gone at least once. i grin at phil, running a hand through my curls quickly.

 

“hmm…”  i pause, glancing around at the people sitting in the circle - even though my sight is a little blurry (louise convinced me to take too many shots).  “do you want to kiss me?” it seemed like a fair question when it left my mouth.   
  
“i meant dare.”  phil’s cheeks go bright red, and i grin.

 

“i dare you to kiss me.”  i lean close, my eyes slowly looking over his face.

 

“um, never have i ever d-”  phil starts, then zoe laughs.

 

“that’s not the game, phil!”  she calls, though she’s only about five feet away - probably.

 

“it is now!  never have i ever destroyed a vase on purpose!”  phil says loudly.

 

“kiss danny!”  louise grins. “or...no more cookies!”

 

phil grumbles something about cookies and presses a quick, barely there kiss to my cheek.

 

next to him, chris starts chanting “kiss!  kiss! kiss!” and soon the rest of the circle joins him.

 

i grin at him, my eyes about half open.  “come on, philly.  _ kiss me. _ ”  i breathe out, leaning closer.

 

phil blushes just  _ so _ much brighter but leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.  i instantly kiss back, humming softly. he pulls back after a second or two, and i grin at him again.  the rest of the people in the circle cheer, clapping and laughing loudly.

 

“see?  not too bad.”  i hum, sitting back up.

 

“sure.”  phil mumbles, sitting up straight and adjusting his shirt.  “um, zoe, truth or dare?” he lifts a brow.

 

“never have i ever-”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is just a short little ficlet, and i worked hard to make it exactly 420 words  
> i had fun writing it though :)


End file.
